


【POT/TF】False God（連載）

by penny510315



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny510315/pseuds/penny510315
Summary: Warning背景：不是很道地的Good Omens paro設定：瑪門手塚 x 拉斐爾不二文風：HE、喜正劇、短中篇關鍵字：善惡、天使惡魔、末日





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 瑪門跟拉斐爾相愛相殺已經幾千年了，然而都沒有真正殺死對方。  
應該說，他們都沒有真正殺死這個世界。  
這個世界的走向彷彿是祂的棋子，善惡祂皆看在眼裡。
> 
> 我們不能是朋友，我們只能是情人。

序

創世紀，人類初被塑造的出來的時候沒有任何天使或惡魔能預見將來會引發後來這麼多亂七八糟的事情。  
當世界降下第一次大雨伴隨著第一場生機，彷彿有春風吹過永凍層，當植被的根能夠深入土壤，再接著是一整片的春意盎然。  
「你溜去伊甸園看過了？」天使拉斐爾笑著問。  
惡魔瑪門抬眼看了天使一眼，糾正他說：「你用詞不當，我是奉祂的命令去看了一趟。」  
「有何收穫？」拉斐爾笑道。  
瑪門沉思起來。  
惡魔瑪門，真正名字是手塚國光，至於他的老朋友兼老對手拉斐爾則名為不二周助。兩人原型都很好看，不過這也不是重點，除了翅膀的色澤及樣式有差異，化成人形的他們也不會有一定的樣貌。  
但總歸有兩個共通點，手塚的雙眼是琥珀色，不二的雙眼是湛藍色。  
至於兩人深感好奇的伊甸園正是人類初始誕生的完美地方。  
目前是完美的，畢竟祂創造出來的東西即便是身處善惡兩端的天使與惡魔都不會質疑，甚至還得聽祂的命令。  
「怎麼不說話了？」不二笑問道。  
手塚皺眉盯著不二，說道：「在回答你的問題之前，我先問你，你已經先去過了伊甸園了吧？」  
不二搔著頭，苦笑道：「總是瞞不過你。」  
「然後你就傻傻地把炎之劍給他們？」手塚厲聲道。  
打從今天第一眼見到不二，手塚便發現不二的佩劍已然不見蹤影。象徵御前天使的炎之劍沒想到不二就這麼給了人。  
不二委屈地說：「沒辦法，雨下這麼大，看起來又很冷。沒有火他們會凍死。」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，天使生性善良，更何況是拉斐爾，他總該要瞭解才對。  
「好了，我都向你招了，你也得說一下你去伊甸園做什麼。」不二笑問道。  
「我化身為蛇，祂要我去警告亞當與夏娃不要去動智慧之果。」手塚坦承道。  
不二聞言，先是一愣，他很快從手塚眼裡讀出不解。  
手塚皺眉道：「這很奇怪，如果祂不要讓他們拿到智慧之果大可以不要在伊甸園放果樹。如果要放，祂應該要讓果樹高不可攀得，讓我去警告他們不是反而會激起他們的好奇心？」他突然發現自己話太多，臉紅了起來。  
不二噗哧笑了出來，說道：「你多慮了，要是我就會想看看吃下智慧之果的他們能掀起什麼風浪。不覺得這很有趣嗎，瑪門？」  
兩人對視著，正確來說是互瞪著對方。他們的立場是不是對調了？  
一個有憐憫之心的大惡魔，及一個喜歡惡作劇的大天使。  
大概是為了逞罰心懷善念的大惡魔及丟了炎之劍的大天使，其頭頂上司都各下了一道降格命令且被委與重任。  
他們化身為人，執行地獄當局及天堂當局的意志，並且遊戲人間。


	2. Chapter 2

CH.01.1  
混亂的開始總是有些前兆，如果天堂與地獄把人類當作棋子在下，那麼該是拿出王牌直接將軍的時候到了。  
手塚真心覺得自己完全不是當惡魔的料，他當上大惡魔瑪門只是因為撒旦看中他非凡的戰力。但是在人間哪需要什麼戰力？  
套用不二的話，搞破壞跟搞混亂和戰力壓根兒一點關係都沒有。結果反而是不二活得比他滋潤。  
現在都二十一世紀了，想起他倆認識兩千多個年頭，再根據每一百年作為他們的年度總結，他們一致認為地獄當局認真出手想毀滅世界應該是二十世紀才對。  
一次大戰跟二次大戰，地獄當局連續下了兩次重手。但天堂當局卻還是竭力抵擋了下來。  
手塚看了看自己的豪宅，設備都是全自動的最高科技，裝潢簡單而大器。其實他本性從簡，但其他惡魔會笑他過得像苦行僧，這樣瑪門的面子何存？  
今天是照慣例的惡魔會議。  
人偶爾會認為有些人很邪惡，並用『惡魔』來形容之，其實這不是錯覺，或許他們本身就是惡魔沒有錯。  
雖說與那些惡魔都是老同事，可見他們比見不二還要緊張。當然見不二的緊張是不同層面的。總之，他們都是會令這位前大魔王瑪門情緒波動的角色。  
手塚看了一下會客室。裡面有一組沙發跟一張矮桌，地板是用木片鋪成，往牆壁看去是投影布幕。會客室已經快與專業級的會議室比肩，這些都是其他惡魔給的建議。  
然而會客室放著不少書籍，手塚打了一個響指，桌上的書籍立刻不見。如果是在家裡，手塚不介意使用一點小小法力讓生活更便捷一些。他再抬頭看著時間，與其他惡魔約了下午三點有聚會，不過那些惡魔向來懶散，現在已經下午三點半，連個人影都沒見到。手塚到也不好意思催促什麼，畢竟這次來與會的成員都是大人物。  
才想著，會客室突然出現三個人影。  
手塚咳了一聲，說道：「亞斯他祿、茵蔯、利威安森，你們下次來可以從門口用正常的方式進來嗎？」  
「有什麼關係，我剛才就聞到法力的味道，剛偷用法力的人沒資格說我們。」亞斯他祿笑著說道，明明同樣與手塚一樣都帶著眼鏡，可亞斯他祿的雙眼更會說話且帶著笑意，會讓人心生親近之感。  
不過如果相信亞斯他祿就真的糟糕了，這傢伙可是貨真價實的惡魔。  
茵蔯咧嘴笑道：「倒是這會客室進步多了，投影機應該修好了吧？」  
若要說茵蔯的外貌有什麼特別之處，可能是他那漆黑如夜的捲髮，可惜瀏海有點長，不然他的外貌還是滿好看。  
手塚點點頭，最後看向一位有著清俊面貌且神情懶散的男子，說道：「利威安森。」  
利威安森微微點頭，逕自找了沙發坐下來，他看著手塚輕聲道：「你應該要加上『大人』才對。」  
手塚皺了皺眉，利威安森說的沒錯。自他被降格後利威安森很快成為地獄當局的魔王之首。但聽到利威安森的話，他還是道：「利威安森大人。」  
利威安森點點頭，說道：「誰要先來？」  
茵蔯笑道：「我先吧。我扮成女子色誘地方議員，沒多久議員的醜聞會爆發，他接著就會被國會彈劾下台。」  
利威安森讚許地道：「做得好。」他目光朝亞斯他祿跟手塚看了一眼，開言道：「你們呢？」  
「我讓城區的神父接觸惡魔交易。」亞斯他祿笑道。  
聽完茵蔯及亞斯他祿的傑作，手塚頭痛了起來，不過利威安森似乎相當滿意。  
「瑪門？」利威安森的輕聲叫了他的名字。  
手塚回過神來，說道：「我癱瘓了城區的供電系統。」  
所有惡魔齊望向他，然後大笑出聲。  
亞斯他祿哈哈大笑，說道：「我說瑪門你那是什麼傑作，跟十誡扯不上半點關係。」  
手塚實在很想請這群人出去，但他得沉著，畢竟有利威安森在。  
利威安森倒是沒有特別為手塚的成績表示任何意見，他換了個坐姿，說道：「你覺得癱瘓城區的拱電系統有什麼好處？」  
「是『供電』系統，利威安森大人。現代人的生活沒有電根本活不下去。」手塚正色說道。  
差點忘記了，這些惡魔都不是常駐在人間的傢伙。茵蔯可能好一點，起碼他知道投影機是什麼，而且會客室改成這樣也是他建議的。但要利威安森和亞斯他祿去瞭解電力系統恐怕還得費一番精神解釋。  
利威安森饒富興致地看著手塚，挑眉笑道：「那這與十誡有什麼關係？」  
十誡，沒什麼好辯論，就是《聖經》上頭寫的十誡。既然是《聖經》明定的條文，那作為惡魔只要反著操作就好了。  
惡魔真的比想像中還要好懂。手塚甚至覺得不二說的沒錯，人類本身就夠多面，他們所能做出的惡魔手法遠比惡魔還要更惡魔。那到底需要他們做什麼？  
聽到利威安森的問題，手塚一時間語塞，可他隨即想起利威安森的身份，便道：「你大駕光臨有什麼事情？」  
利威安森這時候才突然想起來，他笑了笑，說道：「你不說我都忘了。老闆傳話說有個重要人物要誕生，我們稱他為惡魔之子，亂世之王。」  
手塚一愣，連忙正色看著利威安森，說道：「你說什麼？」  
利威安森雙手一攤，笑道：「字面上的意思囉，所以你應該猜到自己下一個任務了。」他頓了一頓，抬頭傲慢地道：「這次別搞雜了，老闆很信任你，但不代表你能亂來。如果再沒成功就由我親自收拾你。」  
手塚看著利威安森站起身，連忙道：「等等，你總該有訊號吧？」  
這問題由亞斯他祿代為回答，他笑道：「應該很好懂，那個男孩在六歲的時候會收到一隻地獄犬作為禮物。」  
「那我們走啦，隨時聯絡。」茵蔯笑道。  
眨眼間，三個人便消失在手塚眼前。  
手塚焦慮起來，這個消息想必不二也知道了。他想打給不二，可眼前突然一黑。  
該死，他想起來了，自己搗亂了供電系統，而他忘記去開備用機組，這下可好，他得嚐嚐沒電的滋味。  
連手塚都會覺得頭痛的事情更何況是人類。

CH01.2  
不二這裡也忙碌不堪，作為唱片行的店長，又收有那些稀有唱片，因此他的店非常熱鬧，永遠都有人來光顧。  
他曾經想過換一個行業，清閒一點的，但他實在太愛音樂，甚至愛到自己都能彈的一手好鋼琴。  
對於音樂，不二甚至願意跟地獄妥協。音樂實在是人類最美的產物之一，是智慧與藝術的結晶。  
人間留傳一則笑話，惡魔告訴天使說：「天堂多無聊，只有李斯特跟韋瓦第在天堂，其他音樂家都下地獄了。」  
這其實不是笑話，這是手塚告訴不二的話。估計他們聊天的時候被路人聽到，結果就留傳下來。當然笑話說成是天使與惡魔的對話才足夠諷刺、笑點十足。  
不二來到古典音樂唱片區整理著架上的唱片。他很樂意將所收藏的唱片與人分享，音樂之美確實需要有人推廣，不二很樂意擔任這個重任。  
沒有音樂，天堂可真是無聊。才這麼想著，他立刻感覺到不尋常的氣息。  
那並不是屬於人類的氣息，不二皺了皺眉頭，眼中閃過一道銳利光芒，不過他很快便放鬆下來。來的人是現任天使長米迦勒。  
米迦勒大概曉得自己突然出現會造成轟動，儘管已經化為人形，可他還沒有像不二這般熟練，隱約還能從他身子看見金光。米迦勒有些懊惱，乾脆一彈指讓店裡的客人全部陷入沉睡。  
「米迦勒，你大駕光臨有什麼事？」不二笑問道。  
米迦勒嘆道：「地獄當局那裡有新一步計畫，我要你去追蹤一個孩子，叫什麼地獄之子，混亂之王。」  
不二一愣，這什麼中二名字？不過確實很像地獄當局的作風，取這麼毫無美感的名字，他正色道：「有更進一步的情報嗎？」  
「誕生日今年六月六日，也就是明天。唯一可靠的消息是他六歲會收到地獄犬當禮物。」米迦勒答道。  
不二猛然扭頭看著米迦勒，驚訝地道：「地獄犬？這次連鎮守第九層地獄的地獄犬都會來？地獄當局在想什麼？」  
米迦勒懊惱地道：「我不曉得，所以須要你去一探究竟，千萬不可讓地獄當局償得夙願。」  
不二沉思起來。  
地獄犬都派來人間，那只能說地獄當局對這位地獄之子渾沌之王的誕生非常重視，估計會搞出翻天覆地的動亂。  
人類已經夠難搞，即便他清楚大部份惡魔的想法跟不上時代演進的速度，但惡魔總歸是惡魔，還是能拿出外掛般的大絕招出來。  
不二又確認了地獄之子渾沌之王的降生地點，米迦勒只能說了個大概，但他還是說了一些特徵。  
「那就交給你了，我知道你很喜歡音樂，但這個案子攸關世界毀滅，我希望你能認真一點，搞不好梅丹佐過不久就會宣布恢復你的神格。」米迦勒疲憊地說道。  
不二噗哧笑了出來。  
米迦勒不說他還真的忘記了。拉斐爾本質是御前熾天使，結果創世紀的時候弄丟炎之劍他被貶為智天使。這些都還好，只是炎之劍在哪裡比較頭痛一點，離開他這麼久估計都變成廢鐵。  
「你也贊成梅丹佐的看法嗎，必須消滅全數的惡魔？儘管要拉著全世界一起陪葬也一樣？」不二笑問道。  
米迦勒猶豫了一下，才道：「你這個問題有點危險。可是有第一次天界大戰的歷史在，我不認為梅丹佐會放過魔族。」  
不二笑道：「你這話沒有回答我的問題喔。」  
米迦勒嘆了一口氣，聳聳肩道：「我的話比較懶散一點，只要這個世界還存在，那就足夠了。」他頓了一頓，又道：「還有我知道你交友廣闊，可與魔族往來仍要多上點心。」  
不二又笑了出來。米迦勒一直護著他，其實梅丹佐也是。否則弄丟炎之劍是可以被褫奪神格的，結果他們都沒有重罰他，甚至開出能恢復神格的條件。  
然而天堂太遠，人間正好，即便經過幾千年不二還是覺得自己沒有玩夠。一旦恢復神格恐怕就很難有藉口繼續待在人間。  
「我回去之前，你還有什麼事情要向我報告？」米迦勒問道。  
不二努力想了一下，發現自己最近成果乏善可陳，便道：「我精進了李斯特12首超技練習曲的彈法，你有興趣聽嗎？」  
米迦勒漠然看著不二，說道：「你知道嗎，我回天堂就可以看見李斯特本人了，再見。」說完，他便消失身影，而店裡的客人們也在米迦勒消失的同時全部恢復了意識。  
不二笑看著米迦勒離開的身影，直到有人喊他結帳。可是電腦螢幕卻突然全黑。  
他摀著雙眼，他差點忘記了，手塚警告過他的：他搗亂了城區的供電系統。


	3. Chapter 3

CH 02  
手塚與不二碰面是在當天晚上。城區被斷了供電系統，據說要三天後才恢復，所以他們兩人相約的方式是手塚直接跑來不二的唱片行找人。  
當然是在不二下班之後了，店長本人甚至提早打烊。  
不二看著手塚的Lexus LC 銀色轎車，果然是豐田出廠，在Lexus已經封鼎的車款當中外觀還是顯得低調而內斂。  
手塚搖下車窗，對著不二說：「上車吧？」  
不二嘆了一口氣，拿著自己Aston Martin鑰匙，說道：「如果是去老地方，那麼遠的路程還是開我的車？我剛換新車，須要讓車跑一下。」  
手塚猶豫了一下，只好點頭同意，將自己的轎車停好。  
不二的車是Aston Martin新款 Rapide S，顏色是相當騷包的正紅色，生怕別人沒看到他開跑車似的。  
這麼高調的車，手塚想一想覺得應該不會是不二自己挑的，他問道：「是誰建議買這麼風騷的顏色？」  
不二咧嘴笑道：「除了加百列還能有誰？不過我得承認他的眼光確實不錯，這款車作為史上最美的四門跑車的確應該要買紅色，更何況Aston Martin的紅色非常飽和漂亮。」  
手塚喔了一聲，果然是加百列，他之前有與加百列打過照面。如果要說加百列外貌有什麼可辨認的地方，那大概是他眼下的哭痣。  
看吧，一個天使居然過得比一隻惡魔還要滋潤，可區區一個唱片行到底有沒有這麼賺錢手塚已經懶得追就不二的財務狀況。  
才在神遊著，手塚一低眉變發現不二已經把他愛車的鑰匙遞到他鼻子底下。  
不二笑道：「試試？」  
手塚連忙接過鑰匙，這麼厲害的跑車他不試試看怎麼算到過人間走一回。  
兩人上了車，不二簡單說明了操作，手塚就上路了。而當油門一踩的那一剎那，整台車如子彈般射出，加速毫無壓力，彷彿見不到它的極限在哪裡。  
「很好開吧？」不二笑道。  
手塚沒有應答，但從他不斷測試車子性能便可理解他對不二的新車充滿好奇且對車子的表現相當滿意。  
不二看著忍不住暗笑出來，可兩人放鬆的時間也就那一點，他們今晚見面是有任務在身。  
「我正要找你，結果你便自己跑來。」不二正色道。  
手塚嘆道：「你應該也知道為了什麼原因。」他邊說邊注意儀表板，這麼好開的車一不小心就會超速。  
不二見狀，笑道：「你都讓城區停電了，測速照相機也無法通電，就不用開得那麼小心翼翼啦！」  
手塚心想也對，直到兩秒後才反應過來不二居然用他的搗鬼趁機撈了個方便。他餘光略帶譴責地瞥了坐在副駕駛坐的不二一眼。  
不二聳聳肩，涼涼地說道：「讓城區停電的人可不是我喔。」  
手塚一噎，所以不二把帳算到他頭上去，他還是不要接話的好。  
一路上即便開上快速道路也完全沒有測速照相，這的確非常方便。雖然說不二已經將車子特殊處理過讓一般的測速照相根本拍不起來，不過夜晚開車確實車少路通暢。  
車上兩人放著古典音樂，不二選了貝多芬的鋼琴奏鳴曲集，是伯恩斯坦錄製的版本，此刻正播放著《月光奏鳴曲》，與現在場景相互呼應，當整個城區都停電了之後，只剩下銀白色的月光灑落整個大地。  
一切溫柔又美得如夢似幻。讓已經習慣被霓虹燈及各種路燈點綴的城市夜晚少見地給了天上月亮一枝獨秀。  
可惜今晚月亮太過明亮，不然就是很好看星星的機會。  
「車上的音樂是特地為了我換的嗎？」手塚問道。  
不二笑道：「當然是，你不是很喜歡貝多芬？」  
手塚點點頭，說道：「是的，而我在地獄還見過他。即便到了地獄他還是持續創作，作品一點都不過時。」  
「貝多芬一向如此，作品一直都超越時代。」不二笑道，他頓了一頓，又道：「有機會還想拿他最新的譜來彈，你能幫我弄到嗎？」  
手塚橫了不二一眼，道：「你乾脆親自來？」  
不二一愣，隨即大笑出聲，說道：「你在誘使我向路西法看齊嗎？」  
手塚咳了一聲，正色道：「就我的立場而言能夠擴充地獄當局的人手是一件好事，而且我認為你合適，更何況地獄還有那些你喜歡的音樂家。不妨考慮一下。」  
不二哈哈大笑。  
還好這是在車上，不然兩人對話被同事們聽到絕對是驚動雙方當局。屆時絕對不是只有貶神格這麼簡單。  
沒多久兩人來到一座森林公園，手塚停好了車兩人步行進去公園裡。  
公園裡有很大的水池，周遭還有一些鳥類諸如鴿群或是鴨子等，今晚沒什麼人，雖然天氣很好，但以往晚上都會有人出來騎腳踏車的車道現在都沒人。興許與停電有關，畢竟沒有了路燈會大大增加撞到路人機率。  
人少這樣正好。至於那些鳥類明明到了晚上的休息時間，但牠們似乎認出了是手塚與不二紛紛靠了過來，鳥群一有反應，池裡的魚群立刻感應倒了。  
這些動物以反常地在晚上熱鬧起來，像是等帶著手塚與不二的到來。而牠們並沒有失望，不二拿著一袋土司，順便遞給手塚兩片。  
手塚很自然地接了過來，兩人開始餵魚。  
其實手塚更喜歡白天來這座公園看不二餵鴿群，不二餵食白鴿的樣子非常好看，那畫面證實鴿子代表和平不是偶然。  
「你怎麼看這次地獄之子的事情？」手塚終於開言問道。  
不二沉思起來，說道：「你們地獄這次要開大絕招了嗎？」  
手塚嘆了一口氣，應道：「他們把守護觀察地域之子的任務交給我，所以我想問問你有什麼看法。」他頓了一頓，覺得自己說的不太妥當，又道：「應該這麼說，天堂當局那裡有對你下什麼指令嗎？」  
不二轉頭看著手塚，開口說道：「米迦勒有找過我。」  
夜裡手塚看不清不二的雙眼，微風吹亂了他的頭髮，夜色隱匿了他的神情。手塚原先有些緊張，所幸不二接下來的話讓他很快放心下來。  
「他要我好好看著地獄之子。既然這一次是你們這邊搞事，那你總有他降生的地點吧？我想我們最好過去看一趟，然後再從長計議？」不二微笑道。  
手塚點點頭，應道：「如此甚好。」


End file.
